


It's Just the Job

by jayzelnut



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Smut, pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayzelnut/pseuds/jayzelnut
Summary: Being a very popular american pornstar had a lot of percs, specifically travel. At the moment, Jesse was in a green room in Tokyo, getting ready to film with the biggest Japanese pornstar in the business.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	It's Just the Job

**Author's Note:**

> There's no actual smut in this, but I felt with it being about pornstars I would make the rating Mature anyways.  
> It's legit just fluff. Straight up fluff. Hope you enjoy!

Sex was something that Jesse McCree enjoyed a lot. He was good at it too. Had to be; It was his job after all.

Cameras flashing and filming him was a normal occurrence at this point. He was named “America’s Favorite Bear” which was flattering and honestly a huge boost to his already incredibly large… ego. People recognised him all the time, sometimes actually going up and talking to him and complimenting him on his work. Most of the time it was just glances and red faces, embarrassed to see someone they had gotten off to in person. A lot of the time it was women, which bothered him just a little, but he understood why.

But when a boy recognised him, that was great. A cute guy glancing over and blushing. A big bear calling him “inspiration”. An older man not even trying to be quiet about how much he loved the movies he had made. It was always great. Sometimes he’d meet a fan or two in a gay bar. Sometimes they’d ask him to come home with them. Sometimes he did.

When he was with someone while he was working, it felt like work. It was just his job, nothing more. Sure it felt good, but it was just sex. It felt the same way off camera too. He never felt more than whatever he felt while working, which he supposed was normal. Desensitised to the feelings he got when he was with someone. He hadn’t noticed that much though, it wasn’t a big deal to him. He was able to last a long time, but he always came. That’s really all he felt was necessary, especially in the business.

He liked his job.

Being a very popular american pornstar had a lot of percs, specifically travel. Porn companies and agents called often to set stuff up. He had been to almost every large city, and been with their most popular actors. Mexico was his favorite, mostly because of the food and he was able to use the Spanish his mother taught him growing up. He was able to visit pretty often with it being on the same continent, and he was actually pretty popular there too. He also really liked going to Europe, specifically Italy (again, mostly for the food).

At the moment, he was in a green room in Tokyo, getting ready to film with the biggest Japanese pornstar in the business. Genji Shimada was a beautiful man. He had soft brown eyes, a thin physique (though he had a considerable amount of muscle on him), thick dark eyebrows. His green hair was the most noticeable thing about him, calling attention wherever he was. This pornstar had no shame, and neither did Jesse.

The two sat relatively quietly together. Then the scene was filmed. The feeling was the same as any other time. It was just a job. They finished and the scene was a wrap. Jesse and his agent were invited to join Shimada for dinner, to which they accepted.

The restaurant was full, but relatively quiet. Raw fish and rice covered the table. Jesse really wanted nothing to do with it, but submitted when his agent gave him a look. It wasn’t all bad. He liked the green mustard. It's spicy. He doesn't remember what it's called.

The dinner wasn’t awkward or odd. It was formal, which was normal for an after-shoot dinner. Jesse didn’t care much for formality, as probably gathered from him still wearing his signature cowboy hat and boots, but he was good at playing along for the most part.

He cracked a joke about something he honestly can’t remember.

He didn’t expect Shimada to laugh.

He didn’t expect Shimada with a witty comeback.

He didn’t expect to almost choke on a piece of tuna and crack up.

He didn’t expect to look over at the other pornstar and…

Blush.

He was blushing?

He doesn’t blush.

Much to the dismay of both their agents, they kept going back and forth. One joke or witty comeback after another, accented by giggles and snorts. By the end the two were just laughing and smiling, not even able to get another word out. Jesse’s face hurt and his sides were killing him. He saw Shimada wiping away tears, which only made them both laugh harder.

When they finally calmed down, they were talking. Stories about traveling and good food and incredible booze flew through the air. Shimada ordered some sake after hearing Jesse had never tried it. He poured some for Jesse and asked Jesse to do the same for him. Jesse spilled a little, making Shimada giggle. The drink was good, not incredibly strong, but Jesse understood the appeal.

Their agents had to do some real convincing when they had decided enough was enough. Jesse shook Shimada’s hand, soft and gentle. He was fixated on Shimada’s eyes, so deep and brown, perfectly soft and emotive. Wow, he must have been really drunk.

Jesse returned to the hotel. All he could think about were those eyes. They looked like chocolate, so dark, but so inviting. His smile was also a sight. And his laugh.

Blushing again. Was it the booze? Maybe sake affected him differently than beer or whiskey.

Whatever it was, he slept soundly that night.

Jesse was invited back to Tokyo again. Then Shimada came to Texas. Then again. And back in Tokyo. Jesse had never done so many shoots with the same pornstar this many times.

The scenes always felt the same. Nothing new, just the job. Shimada came, Jesse came. They tried some new stuff, Shimada topping was interesting, but requested by a lot of people. The two of them were fan favorites, but to them, it was just work.

The best part was the dinners. They would always take each other to different restaurants. Fancy places with expensive entrees and wines. Each time they would find something new to talk about. Jesse learned that Genji was the son of a very successful businessman, but wasn’t expected to follow due to having an older brother who was more than willing to take the head seat. Jesse told Genji about his mother and how she was so proud of his career now, even with her being very reluctant at first. Genji shared his experience he had in Nepal, visiting the monks and learning the art of meditation. Jesse spoke of the first time he got a tattoo.

Genji smiled and laughed and Jesse just stared at him. So fixated. So focused on the way his eyes reflected every mood he ever had. Genji noticed. Jesse stopped.

After a shoot in Texas, the two agents were doing their jobs, setting up another time to meet and another shoot in Japan. Genji and Jesse were just talking about the last shoot and their work ethics. The two of them were closer than any other co-worker Jesse ever had. 

The plan that night was to go to another fancy restaurant Jesse wasn’t too fond of. He offhandedly mentioned something about a burger and Genji’s eyes widened. Genji then went on a whole tangent about how much he wanted to try a real American burger with fries and a shake. Jesse tapped Genji’s knee to get his attention and gestured quietly to the door. Genji smiled very wide.

The diner was one of Jesse’s favorites. It had a really nice 50’s look to it, with the long counter and the red booths. They both sat down at the counter and were greeted by a nice waitress who recognised Jesse as a regular. He ordered 2 of his favorite burgers, one for both of them. Genji chimed in excitedly, asking for a large side of fries and a strawberry milkshake. Jesse got a chocolate one for himself.

The burgers were juicy and amazing. Genji said he’d never had something so fatty over a mouthful of beef. Jesse commented he should be used to that by now, receiving a soft elbow to the arm in return.

The waitress smiled and watched them both blush and grin like idiots. She had watched their movies, hell who hadn’t. They were nothing like their videos in person. The movies were directed and calculated. There was minimal eye contact, no kissing unless it was with tongue. Nothing about their movies said anything about how they felt for each other.

She watched as one of them said something and they both laughed and agreed, squeezing each other's hands and eyes lighting up. Shimada picked up his milkshake for a sip, but didn’t look away from McCree for a second. Quick glances at each other's lips. Soft gazes fixated on one another. There was much love there between the two. She wondered if they could even tell.

They talked for hours. About how they got into the business. About how they are sometimes fed up with a lot of it. About how they sometimes wished they were an accountant or something. About how they had both lost family members young. About how Genji blamed himself for his mother’s death. About how Jesse blamed himself for his father’s absence. About how it was neither of their faults.

About how beautiful Genji’s eyes were.

About how sweet and soft Jesse’s voice sounded.

About how much Jesse loved Genji’s snort when he laughed.

They held hands softly and stared into each other’s eyes while they were talking. It seemed like it was about anything and everything. Only a few words that went unsaid.

And unsaid.

And unsaid.

More scenes. Every other month or so, one of them flew to film with the other. Still nothing. Jesse felt nothing while filming. No connection to the pornstar Shimada at all. Empty and calculative.

But out of the scene...

Genji was his best friend, his confidant, his light. They would go back and forth texting for hours on end, both of them staying up late to make up for the completely different time zones. They would skype and talk during lunch breaks/ungodly hours of the night. Jesse would ask about Genji’s day and listen as he would talk about nothing and everything.

When they were together in person off set, it was incredible. They kept sneaking off after scenes to get food at some obscure place, or a McDonald’s if they felt like being funny. They laughed at every Mc-Item and sometimes would pretend that McCree owned the place. If the carnival was in Texas, Jesse would take Genji there. If there was a festival in Kyoto, Genji would plan the trip and they’d spend the whole night there.

Jesse’s heart would light up whenever Genji’s jacket brushed his own. His cheeks burned like his cigar when Genji grabbed his hand.

And when they finally kissed.

It was like nothing Jesse could have ever imagined.

Soft and passionate. They moved together so perfectly, no directing required. Jesse swears that he exploded like a firework when Genji stopped and looked right into his eyes.

Oh my god, Genji’s eyes.

Genji had the most beautiful smile, laugh, heart, voice, body, everything.

But those eyes.

They made Jesse melt into nothing but giggles and a red face.

“I love you.”

And he felt something that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted fanfiction in a very long time. I was very nervous to post this, but it's been sitting in my docs for 3 years and I like it so... I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
